Dragon Ball AD
by Xavied
Summary: A 100 years have past since the events of GT and a new future filled with all kinds of adventure and action awaits and you won't belive who's the star. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dragon Ball AD Episode 1#

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, Z, GT or AF

NOTE: There are some parts of this I made up and some parts from various fan fiction and crossover fan fiction.

Prologue,

Following the events of Dragon Ball GT, The young Goku Jr. grew up to be a successful martial arts trainer and a hero. He had a son named Gohan Jr. His best friend Vegeta Jr. took over capsule corp. and had a child named Trunks Jr. He discovered that Bardock (Goku's father) and King Vegeta (Vegeta's father) were brothers and Vegeta and Goku were cousins. Gohan Jr. was the best in his class and turned super saiyan at four, super saiyan 2 at five and super saiyan 3 at six. He was never full of himself though, he was always trying to help others. When they grew up they took over their family businesses. Gohan Jr. took over his dad's martial arts school and all the responsibilities that came with it while Trunk's Jr. became leader of capsule corp. and renamed the original building that was abandoned years ago Capsule castle and turned it into a museum. They faced many challenges such as the terrible Majin Cell, the fusion between all the Cell incarnations and all the Buu incarnations. The two summoned the z fighters from a machine that looked like a sarcophagus designed by Trunks Jr. to summon spirits from other world. This eventually led to the summoning of Goarock's demons. One of Gohan Jr.'s newer students named Zen had an unknown power inside of him that led to the defeat of the demons. They then discovered the genetically made super being known as Pikon. His power was huge but it was nothing compared to Deemo Baby. His power was enough to destroy the universe 80 times! The two had to work together in order to stop him. Goku had become the new Supreme Kai and became a successful martial arts trainer before having to back into the Trunk's portal. Gohan Jr. had a son named Kakarot III. When he grew up he changed his name to Edward Benson. His grandson Freddie Benson found out about the saiyans and the history of the Z fighters. With the help of his friends Shelby Marx and James Addison, they went on an adventure through time to stop the universal threat Death Cell. Mean while when all of this was happening, in an alternate universe, a teenage version of Gohan attends a school in Hollywood and got a girlfriend named Kat. There were many alternate universes where the Z fighters teamed up with team avatar to defeat unstoppable forces. In others, Goku was sent to different places and times when he was a baby sent in the pod by the dying saiyans. Though in all of these alternate timelines they all end with a happy ending. Though in this universe time has passed by 100's of years and everything is peaceful and all is well. And the Z descendent Gohsan has started his own college called Z Academy. However what they don't know is that they are about to get in a lot of trouble and go on adventure crazier than anything you can expect.

Two years ago,

The skies are clear and everything is peaceful in West City when suddenly, a blue dot appears to be falling from the sky. It is looks like it is heading straight for a woman when suddenly it changes its direction and starts to head out of the city at close to light speed revealing when it to be a metal pod. The same pod that the saiyans use for travel. It flew past the ocean like it had intelligent control or like someone was controlling it. It crash landed in a tree on a nearby island. And thus our adventure begins, the adventures of the future!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dragon Ball AD Episode 1#

Disclaimer: We've been through this before.

NOTE: I realized that there were some things I forgot mention in the prologue so I'll just show them in flash backs or references from the characters.

It was just a normal day in nicki town the home of the Z Academy. However this is the day. The only thing different about this day is that it is the school's 15'Th anniversary and it's the first day of the new school year! The line is out the door and everyone is clutching their applications tightly hoping they get accepted into the school. The doors open and a young African American man walks up to the receptionist.

"Hi I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go. I applied for this college, my name is Astiniall Evant. I have an interview with principal Gohsan." Said the man who we now know as Astin. The receptionist searches the school files.

"Ah yes, I see your name right here. Down the hall to the left." She said pointing to the hall way next to her. "The power's out so it's a little dark."

"Thank you" Said Astin as he walked down the dark hall. He couldn't really see where he was going because of the lack of light.

"Ow" said Astin and another man who cannot be seen because of the darkness. Taking a closer look at the man he realizes that it was Principal Gohsan that he bumped into!

"Principal Gohsan! I am so sorry about this" said Astin as he knelt down to pick up his stuff feeling very embarrassed.

"Oh it's fine; no one can really see where they are going in this lack of light. You must be Astin, come we'll go to my office."

This is how the interview went…

Goshan: Let's get started! Where are you from?

Astin: I'm from Guyana.

Goshan: Really *he says with a look of suspicion on his face* (he's looking for Astin's legal records based on the information he put on his application he sent but he couldn't find them.)

Goshan: Alright Astin, what high school did you go to?

Astin: Orange Star High.

Goshan: When did you come to the country?

Astin: Two years ago.

(Goshen's eyes slightly widened.)

Gohsan: Ok, I've seen enough and all I have to say is- WELCOME TO Z ACADAMY! (Goshan jumps from his chair and starts to wave his arms.)

Astin: Really? Thanks sir!

Astin walks out of Principal Goshan's office, "Gosh, I didn't think that would work." He says in relief. As he walks out he stops dead in his tracks with a look of sheer terror. "That power, it's huge!" he says sensing a power level 986,000,000 but what is it?


End file.
